A Ninja Baby(La historia continua)
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: Los Hamato esperan con ansias la llegada de un nuevo hermano(a) quien cambiara para siempre sus vidas...CAPITULO 19 EN ADELANTE:Continuación de AMOR imposible*TMNT 2012*
1. PROLOGO

** PROLOGO  
**

En una mañana calurosa, se encontraba meditando Hamato Yoshi, conocido como Splinter y en sus más profundos pensamientos se encontraban su amada Tang Shen, sus hijos y sus nueras Abril, Paula, Luisa y Paola. Pero faltaba una cosa: Su hija Miwa, mejor dicho Karai...ahora que todos saben la verdad sobre ella, solo restaba esperar y crear un plan para sacarla del Clan del Pie y de las garras de Destructor. La mente de Splinter estaba llena de cosas positivas.

Desde que supo que su esposa estaba viva, no dudo en buscarla y confesarle su amor profundo que le tenía. Karai descubrió el engaño de Destructor y no dudo un segundo en pedirles perdón a Splinter y a las tortugas, ahora ellos la ven y la tratan como a una hermana, sin embargo, no es tan fácil renunciar al Pie, se sentía amenazada. Ella adopto el nombre Miwa Karai Hamato y sus nuevas amigas la apodaron "Mika"(combinación de ambos nombres).Esa energía fue creciendo a medida que Splinter pensaba en sus "pequeños", que ya no eran tan pequeños.

Hace dos semanas ya no veía a Miguel Ángel sin sus videojuegos o sin las típicas bromas del "DR. Bromanstein", Mikey había tomado la decisión de madurar, lo cual les pareció algo extraño para sus hermanos pero aun así, tenía ese espíritu de niño aventurero. A veces se la pasaba entrenando con su novia Paola o... ¿Leyendo? Lo ven, nuestro Mike está madurando.

Leo cada vez se está volviendo un gran líder, es un ángel protector con su madre, su hermana, su novia y sus cuñadas, diríamos que es el hombre de la casa y hará lo que este a su alcance para que su familia este a salvo.

Donnie, bueno el no ha cambiado mucho que digamos que es alguien con grandes propósitos, incluso logro encontrar la cura para el mutageno, ahora Timothy y Kirby O'Neil volvieron a la normalidad, gracias a él. Otra excusa para acercarse a Abril y ¿Qué creen?... ¡Lo logro!

Y en cuanto a Rafa, ya no es de un mal temperamento como si solía serlo, ahora golpea su saco de arena solo por entrenar y no por sentirse enojado. El ha cambiado mucho desde que admitió estar enamorado de Luisa y en lo personal, le sigue gustando ese gruñón.

Y no hablar de sus otros amigos: Casey, bueno el no ha cambiado mucho que digamos, Irma por fin conoció a las tortugas y rápidamente se volvieron amigos, Sofia sigue siendo un "espíritu libre" y Tasha sigue queriendo a su hermana Abril y...lo mismo piensa Abril de ellas.

Splinter dejo a un lado la meditación y se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a toda su familia (excepto Tang Shen)haciendo lo suyo: Mikey viendo la tele con Donnie, Leo practicaba con sus Katanas y Rafa estaba con Luisa y Sofia jugando los clásicos juegos de mesa.

**-Splinter: **¿Han visto a su madre?

**-Leo: **Si, dijo que iría al baño.

**-Splinter **¿Qué están viendo?(a Donnie y Mikey)

**-Donnie:** El noticiero de las seis.

**-Splinter**: ¿Miguel Ángel viendo noticias?

**-Mikey:** ehh... ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

**-Splinter:** No, para nada hijo mío.

Splinter veía a Leo haciendo sus extraordinarios movimientos, luego dirigió la mirada en Rafa, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su novia y "cuñadita".

**-Sofia:** ¡GANE! ¡GANE!

**-Rafa: **¡No es justo! Hiciste trampa

**-Sofia:** Yo no hice trampa.

**-Rafa:** ¡QUE SI!

**-Sofia:** ¡QUE NO!

**-Rafa:** ¡QUE Siiiiii!

**-Sofia:** ¡QUE NOOOOO!

**-Luisa:** ¡Dejen de pelear, quieren!

**-Sofia:** Perdón Luisita.

**-Rafa:** Si...lo sentimos muñeca.

**-Luisa:** De acuerdo...los perdono.

Rafael se fue acercando y cogió los cachetes de Luisa, cerraron los ojos y terminaron uniendo los labios en un tierno beso. No duro ni un segundo, ya que Sofia los estaba observando.

**-Sofia:** ¡Guacala!

**-Luisa:**(Separándose) Rafa, no enfrente de mi hermana.

**-Rafa:** Esta bien (la besa en la frente)Pero, si sabes cuánto te amo.

**-Luisa:** Yo también te amo mi Rafita.

**-Sofia:** ¿Vamos a seguir jugando?

**-Luisa:** Bien Sofi, escoge tú el juego.

Splinter vio que Tang Shen se acercaba y corrió a donde se encontraba, la mujer tenía una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro, ambos se vieron a los ojos y Splinter supo enseguida que significaba esa sonrisa.

**-Tang Shen:** Tengo buenas noticias.

**-Splinter:** Veo que son realmente buenas, querida.

**-Tang Shen:** Si, Hay que reunir a los muchachos.

**-Splinter:**(Asiente) Hijos míos acérquense por favor.

Los cuatro quelonios y las chicas se acercaron donde Splinter y Tang Shen.

**-Tang Shen:** Chicos les tengo excelentes noticias.

**-Donnie:** ¿Cuál es la noticia?

**-Tang Shen:** Pues verán su padre y yo...

La mujer no término al ver que las dos chicas se acercaban, Luisa se quedo mirándola y pudo notar que sus ojos ámbar estaban brillosos, Sofía también lo noto y le toco el vientre a Tang Shen, los demás miraban extrañados.

**-Sofía:** ¿Un bebe?

**-Tang Shen: **(Asiente)

**-Luisa:** ¡Felicidades! (la abraza)

**-Leo: **A ver si entendí... ¿Ustedes dos (señalando a sus padres)tendrán un bebe?

**-Splinter:** Así es Leonardo, ustedes cuatro tendrán un hermano.

**-Mikey:** O...hermana.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos y a la vez contentos con la noticia de su madre, la abrazaron y la consintieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Desde entonces, todo cambio. Donnie se dedico en construir una cuna para el nuevo miembro de la familia, Casey y las chicas se emocionaron y pidieron permiso de hacer un Baby Shower, antes tenían que saber si iba a ser varón o una linda nena. Mikey tenía miles de ideas de cómo llamar al bebe, quería un nombre hermoso. Leo y Rafa dejaron las discusiones a un lado, todo por una simple razón: ¡Un hermano(a)!

* * *

_**ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO Comenten si les Gusto o No.**_

**:-) LuiSa :-)**


	2. Capitulo 1:Pensamientos-los Hamato-

_**Perdon por la demora, en fin...Chapter NUMBER One! En donde se relataran los POV de la familia Hamato (algunos son más extensos que otros).**_

_***SONGS***_

_-Sueños (Diego Torres)..Imagine (John Lennon)  
_

_-Mi viejo (Piero)_

_-Dile al amor (Aventura)_

_-Happy (Pharrell Williams)_

_-Ojos que no ven (Alexis&Fido)_

_-No me doy por vencido (Luis Fonsi)_

_-Love me again (John Newman)_

_**Al principio de los Pov hay una frase, esa frase es lo que identifica a los personajes, además serán los títulos de los capítulos que vendrán a continuación.**_

_**:D Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**"Pensamientos" -Los Hamato-

_**::POV Tang Shen::**_

-"Toda mi vida estare cuidandote"-

Nunca creí que volvería a sentir esa increíble sensación dentro de mi...recuerdo exactamente cuando llevaba a mi pequeña Miwa (que ya no es pequeña) dentro de mí, aguantando todo dolor que se atravesaba, no me olvido de mis antojitos, jeje...aunque eso es algo normal para una mujer e incluso me imagino a mi hija y mis nueras si llegan a ser madres, no me los imagino, tengo un increíble don, puedo ver mas allá de lo que otros no pueden ver: En pocas palabras, soy una mujer que ve el futuro. Miwa, aunque no defino bien quien será el padre, distingo bien y con claridad a un hermoso chiquillo fuerte y hermoso como su mamá y, claro, como su abuela. Paulina, tendrá una niña valiente como su papá Leo y con los ojos y el cabello de la mamá; Paola y Mikey creo que una niña, aun no puedo verlo bien, pero estoy segura de que le gustaran las mismas cosas que sus papás.

…_Imagine all the people Living for today__  
__Imagine there's no country It isn't hard to do. Nothing to kill or die for And no religion too__  
__Imagine all the people Living life in peace… Imagine all the people Sharing all the world__  
__You may say that I'm a dreamer But I'm not the only one…_

Eh...recuerdo que...Donnie me había contado que quería formar una linda familia con Abril y le dije a mi pequeño genio:- "Todo a su tiempo mi amor"- lo que no le dije es que tendrán dos hijos: Niño y niña, ambos gemelos, con la inteligencia de Donnie y la belleza de Abril y pues...no se diga nada sobre mi hijo gruñón y su novia dulce, creo que ellos formaron la Pareja Perfecta, ya que los polos opuestos se atraen ¿No?, bueno ellos dos serán los primeros en formar una familia, tendrán una nena fuerte como Rafa y talentosa como Luisa. No podre contar como será el futuro de mis queridos amigos, si tendrán hijos, eso no lo veo aun, aunque diré lo que les espera más adelante: Casey se volverá un reconocido jugador de hockey y se quedara con Irma, quien fundara un laboratorio junto con Abril y Donnie ah...y les digo algo, será una mujer bella; Jesi pasara a la universidad, Tasha ya está en secundaria y Karen, pues...ella será campeona de bicicrós, ¿Pueden creerlo? Ahora, solo mi mente me dice que mi bebe tendrá algo especial, no sé qué es y aunque no vea mas allá de lo que mis ojos pueden ver, si será varón o nena, para mi es lo más hermoso que me haya pasado. ¿Mujeres no piensan lo mismo?

_**::Fin POV Tang Shen e inicio POV Splinter::**_

* * *

-"Un ser es lo más Hermoso del Planeta"-

Este para mí ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Mi amada Tang Shen esperando un bebe y estoy emocionado, incluso recuerdo cuando tuvimos a Miwa, quiero decir Karai, ya saben de lo que hablo, aunque me dolió bastante cuando Destructor me la arrebato e incendio el templo y que había perdido a esos seres que amo. Eso fue lo que creí, durante todo este tiempo, quince años, mi amada seguía viva y Miwa habia sido adoptada por Destructor y le lleno la cabeza de ideas erróneas solo para vengarse de mí y de mis hijos...Hablando de ellos, admito que soy muy sobre protector con ellos, en especial por Miguel Ángel, pero son mis hijos y daría la vida por ellos. Sé que ellos están impacientes por la llegada del nuevo bebe. Estoy tan orgulloso de mis hijos, Leonardo acepto a Karai como hermana, al igual que los demás y miren ya tiene novia. A Rafael ya no lo veo con un mal comportamiento, se porta como un caballero, cuando esta cerca de su madre o de Luisa. Mi pequeño Miguel Ángel, sigue y seguirá siendo el consentido de la casa, solo espero que no se ponga celoso de su nuevo hermanito o hermanita y Donatello con su gran intelecto, ha logrado grandes cosas.

_Es un buen tipo mi viejo que anda solo y esperando..._

_Viejo mi querido viejo ahora ya camina lerdo;como perdonando el viento yo soy tu sangre mi viejo. Yo, soy tu silencio y tu tiempo..._

_El tiene los ojos buenos y una figura pesada... Yo tengo los años nuevos y el hombre los años viejos..._

_yo soy tu sangre mi , soy tu silencio y tu tiempo._

Quisiera que mi nuevo hijo o hija sea: Disciplinado (Leo), Fuerte (Rafa), Inteligente (Donnie), Alegre (Mikey) y que sea hermoso o hermosa (Tang Shen y Karai).. Tantas ideas inundan mi mente, ya me imagino al bebe ya grandecito, corriendo hacia mis brazos, dándome regalos y muchos besos. Nuestra familia está creciendo cada vez más.

_**::Fin POV Splinter e inicio POV Leo::**_

* * *

-"Siempre protegeré a los que amo "-

Desde que mi madre nos dio la buena noticia, me levanto todas las mañanas temprano y mientras Splinter se va a meditar yo me quedo con ella, a veces me invita a que me acueste a su lado. Tang Shen, mi madre es tan linda y atenta con todos. A veces le leo unos cuentos que a ella le gustan mucho, mientras me pongo a pensar: Si resulta niño, me gustaría entrenarlo para que llegue a ser un gran ninja y, no sé, tal vez sea un mejor líder que yo y si es niña, bueno…solo espero que sea así de linda como su madre y como Karai, mi hermana. Como el hijo mayor, estoy al pendiente de que a las personas a quienes más amo no les pase nada. Ah sí, hablando de algo un poco, Paulina ha sido una chica maravillosa conmigo, es dulce, cariñosa, muy linda con todos. No habría podido pedir alguien maravillosa como ella y me ayuda a cuidar a mi mamá, es la mejor novia que he tenido y me acepta como soy, claro que para mi fue duro ya que primero me habia enamorado de Karai, después Splinter me confesó que ella resulto ser Miwa y me dije:"oh no esto es malo, ¡te enamoraste de tu propia hermana!"

_Cupido No Te De Entiendo Al dejar Ejemplo De Juntar Corazones Un Experto En Coneccion__  
__Te Fallaron Las Flechas... Pues Dile Al Amor Que No Toque Mi Puerta Que Yo No Estoy En Casa..._

_Cupido No Entiendo Si La Suerte Me Odia Y Me Ah Dado De Herencia La Fortuna Del Desamor__  
__Y Te Pido Disculpa Pero No aciertas Una Mis Errores Son Largos Aunque No Se Tu intención..._

_i Don't Need No Love in My Lifei Don't Need No Love in My Life__  
__i Don't Need No Love in My Lifei don't need no love..._

Ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía razón, Karai(Miwa)a pesar de haber sido criada por Destructor,siempre tuvo algo bueno, y lo heredo de Splinter y Tang Shen.. Con las chicas me porto igual de caballeroso como lo hago con Paulina, a veces hasta consiento a Tashita y me imagino así, cargando a una niña, mi futura hija en brazos. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

_**::Fin POV Leo e inicio POV Mikey::**_

* * *

-"Una pequeña risa que lo cura todo"-

¡Boyakasha! La verdad es que estoy súper feliz por la noticia que anuncio el Maestro Splinter, ya no sería más el menor y pues…la verdad…no importa si llega a ser niño o niña, quiero que sea alguien único y sobretodo hermoso o hermosa, como este quelonio-se señala-jeje, y sé que hace algún tiempo, la verdad que no recuerdo, dije que tomaría la decisión de madurar, ahora estoy cumpliendo con esa promesa que me hice, ya no juego tanto a mis videojuegos…bueno, tal vez lo haga pero, de vez en cuando; ahora en lo único en quien puedo pensar es en mi mamá, en el nuevo bebe y en Paola, ella me saca una enorme sonrisa todos los días, aun cuando siento ganas de rendirme y eso es lo que más me agrada de ella…

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say Sunshine she's here, you can take away__  
__**…**__ Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof__  
__Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth…_

_Happy, come on, bring me down Happy, come on, bring me down__  
__Love is too happy to bring me downCome on, bring me down… I said_

_Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you__  
__Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

Ahora que me acuerdo, debo pensar en un nombre para el bebe, soy bueno bautizando, claro que antes me dedicaba en nombrar a nuestros villanos cuando estos se volvían mutantes, como Perrera y Cara de Pez, esta vez será diferente y ahora me doy cuenta que no será tan sencillo nombrar al bebe, ya que debo saber cuáles son sus características, así pude bautizar a los tipos malos. En fin, y quiero que sea un nombre único, especial y sobretodo, lindo. Y como estoy lleno de felicidad...¡Boyakasha!

_**::Fin POV: Mikey e inicio POV Rafa::**_

* * *

-"El amor es más fuerte que mil discusiones"-

A mí la noticia me tomo por sorpresa y me dio tanta felicidad que no sé cómo explicarlo lo único que hare de aquí en adelante es no pelearme con mis hermanos, se que será algo difícil para mí, pero hare el más grande de mis esfuerzos, con tal de hacer feliz a mis padres y a mi nuevo hermano (a) será suficiente para mí. Me encuentro aquí encerrado en mi cuarto sentado en un sillón leyendo unos cuantos comics para matar mi aburrimiento y en mi cama duerme dulcemente mi novia, mi Princesa Luisa; ella me ama, enserio me ama, incluso cuando nos conocimos por primera vez…bueno, yo me enamore primero de ella y tuve el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento por ella.

_Si esa almohada hablara Si las paredes hablaran, Que sería de mi...oh no!... Ojos que no ven Corazón que no siente Ojos que no ven Ojos que no ven (It's true baby) [bis]... Mira ma yo no soy un santo Pero es que tú me gustas tanto... Si esa almohada hablara Si las paredes hablaran Que sería de mí...oh no!Que sería de mi...oh no![bis]Me porto mal... lo sé!No se siente lo que no se ve Si te enteras después quien sabe Dale mete mano de una vez [bis]Porque!__  
__Ojos que no ven Corazón que no siente Ojos que no ven Ojos que no ven (It's true baby) [bis]_

Luisa me acepta tal y como soy y no le importa para nada que yo, Rafael Giovanni Hamato sea un mutante. Ahora, volviendo a lo de mi madre, quiero que el bebe o la nena sea fuerte, así como su hermano y que no se deje llevar, hay veces que me asomo a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres y escucho a mi madre cantar, canta hermoso. Estoy tan feliz y me pongo a imaginarme una sola cosa: Luisa y yo algún día con hijos, sería maravilloso.

_**::Fin POV Rafa e inicio POV Donnie::**_

* * *

-"Nunca me Rendí"-

Desde que nos enteramos del nuevo integrante Hamato, no puede evitar ponerme feliz, ¿así seriamos Abril y yo, de grandes? con cientos de hijos. Me tome la tarea de construirle una cuna para el nene o...La nena, quiero que sea igual de inteligente como su hermano, o sea ¡Yo! y que puede contar conmigo si veo que se deprime o se molesta. Mi madre es a quien suelo acudir cuando me siento mal, ofendido, incluso molesto.

_Me quedo callado Soy como un niño dormido__  
__Que puede despertarse Con apenas sólo un ruido__  
__Cuando menos te lo esperas Cuando menos lo imagino__  
__Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro..._

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera__  
__Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera..._

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido Yo quiero un mundo contigo ..._

Ella me ha dado tantos consejos y la verdad le estoy infinitamente agradecido por ello, y gracias a ella, perdí un poco mis miedos y le confesé a Abril lo que enserio sentía por ella, al principio fue algo duro, al final demostró que me quería. Ahora que Abril me acepta, tratare de ser el mejor novio posible, a mis dos princesas, mi madre que me consuela y consiente cuando me decaigo y a mi Abril las consiento y las trato como una flor, con mucha delicadeza. Soy…todo un caballero. ¿No creen?

_**::Fin POV Donnie e inicio POV Karai::**_

* * *

-"Hice mal y me disculpo"-

¡Odio estar con Destructor! Si es cierto. A pesar de que él me cogió como si fuera hija suya y me entreno para ser una Kunoichi y poder cumplir con sus planes de venganza, eso no tiene perdón. En un principio creí en todo lo que me dijo sobre ese triangulo amoroso que hubo con mi madre y Splinter, los celos y la "muerte" de mi madre, ahora que se está viva, me siento aliviada, contenta, pero también preocupada, temo que Destructor le pueda hacer algo a ella y a mi hermanita, quiero que sea niña. Con la persona en quien tengo confianza es Leo, yo me comportaba de una manera dulce y sensual con él, porque sabía que él sentía algo por mí, pero...creo que es lo que caracteriza a una Kunoichi: Estar coqueteando con el enemigo, pero no peleaba con las tortugas por venganza, sino por pura diversión.

_Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn__  
__Is that what devils do? ... I need to know now, know now Can you love me again?__  
__I need to know now, know now Can you love me again? …_

_They rule the worst in me Destroy everything,__  
__They blame on angels like you, hey!...Told you once again,Do this again, do this again, oh!__  
__I told you once again,Do this again, do this again, oh, oh!_

Claro que, hubo un tiempo en donde perdí la confianza en Leonardo, perdí...su amistad, planee vengarme, casi lo consigo, si no fuera por Mikey, Rafa y Donnie...Lo que no había entendido hasta estos días era que Leo me dijo que Splinter no sería capaz de lastimar a un inocente. Tuve pesadillas, desde entonces, esas se volvieron recuerdos, ahora me doy cuenta de que quería destruir a mi propio padre. Si logro salir de las garras del Pie, ire corriendo a donde están mis padres y mis hermanos y pedirles perdón. Espero que acepten.

_**::Fin POV Karai::**_

* * *

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews. je, por cierto el segundo nombre de Rafa lo saque porque el padre de Rafael Sanzio se llama así.**_

_**Las canciones saldrán en los capítulos siguientes (están en orden)...Cada capítulo, una canción. Si vieron bien en cada POV puse un pedazo de cada canción, eso es porque cada chapter tendrá la canción completa y el personaje principal será la persona del POV, donde aparece el fragmento de esa canción.**_

_**Para que entiendan mejor:**_

**-Chapter 2: **Toda mi vida estare cuidándote-

**-Songs:** Sueños e Imagine-

**-Principal Character:** Tang Shen-

**¡Eso es todo! **

**:-)LuiSa :-)**


End file.
